Interlaying Web of Families
by historiafan8763
Summary: A pair of brothers trying to escape from reality. An outcast who has forsaken everything. A guilt ridden man atoning his sins. When their paths cross, their worlds will swirl into danger. Watch out, for witches and kishins aren't the only threats in the soul eater world. T for language and some dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

Interlaying Web of Families

I don't own Hetalia or Soul Eater.

"I..I can't run anymore!" The sound of hurried footsteps echoed in the night sky.

"We have to! Do you WANT to die?!"

'No, but-"

"Then no buts!"

Two scruffy boys, eyes laced with fatigue, ran, no stumbled across the dark alleyway. "Where can we even go to? Is there even a place for us? "There is one..."

Even the air seemed to tremble as the next words were uttered.

"Death Weapon Meister Academy."

* * *

Chapter 1. A New Beginning, or an Escape?

"Ve, this building is so tacky."

"Don't insult the school, we didn't even start attending yet!"

It was an average day, or what you call average in Death city. Kids were playing, birds were tweeting, and the sun was laughing. The usual.

"Do you think they'll serve pasta here?"

"How should I know, you idiot!"

Well not anymore, I guess.

* * *

The Death Weapon Meister Academy, or the DWMA for short, was currently bustling with people anxious to be the new students of this prestigious school. Teenagers from all around the world, ranging from Europe to the far reaches of Asia, all vying to be selected. It was quite a sight really if you were actually paying attention to this and not worrying your head off about the entry exam.

"Hiya hiya!" All attention turned to the entrance of the building at the sudden greeting. A darkly clad figure with a cartoonish skull mask who was definitely not there a few seconds ago stood, waving hands that looked suspiciously like foam. It took a few seconds for the crowd to sink in that THE grim reaper was in front of them. Then all hell went loose.

"OMG IT'S THE REAPER."

"WHERE IS MY CAMERA?!"

"MR. REAPER CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?"

"Now calm down everyone, we don't want to start a riot." Waving his gigantic hands comically, he whispered to the teachers behind him."Close the gates, we don't want this mass to grow, do we?" With a nod, they sneakily set off to work, although the stealth wasn't necessary since the fanboys and girls didn't pay much attention to them. No, the hitch happened when they were closing the gate.

"ASPETTARE!" Two teenagers were dashing up the stairs, desperately trying not to get stuck on their side of the huge iron gate. Somehow, the two actually made it across, whether from pity from the teachers, or just sheer dumb luck.

"We made it!" The shorter one shouted out in glee, but the celebration was cut short by a punch from the other male.

"You fucking dipshit, this is all your fault! If it wasn't for your stupid cat-"

"Gino isn't stupid!"

"If you haven't run off and try to get your pet we wouldn't have been late, dumbass!"

"Well-"

"ATTENTION!" Instantly all clamor died down. "As the headmaster, I say welcome to you all. So, who's up for an entree exam? Can I get an aye?" General murmers were heard. "Can't hear you~"

"AYE!" The teachers had to cover their ears at the earthshaking roar.

"Good! The teachers will be judging you by groups, which will be chosen right here." The reaper gestured at a box, which some guys swore it wasn't there before. "Good luck!" As soon as he said that, the crowd surged ahead, anxious to be the first to draw. The only ones who didn't join were the two boys from the gate incident. The two just stood there, observing.

"...We really made it, huh?"

"Yeah."

Through the commtion, no one saw the silent tears.

* * *

This chapter turned out quite shorter than I expected. I think it's pretty obvious who the two is, no?

Aspettare= wait

Might update soon. MIGHT.


	2. Chapter 2

Interlaying Web of Families

I don't own Hetalia or Soul Eater.

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Liz told me that writing in a diary is pansy like, but whatever! I decided to get myself a journal to record my awesome life! This is my first time so I'm pretty excited! Anyway, today a wierd dude with this badass cape came to our house. He said he had to talk to father for 'important business' or something. So I had to leave the room which sucks. I should get to hear it too! At least Liz came to play with me. He brought this guy who totally looked like a wimp, so I poked him. But Liz beat me up so I had to stop. Talk about unfair! Oh and Ludwig seems to be doing okay this time. He even laughed! Now I ran out of things to write... I guess I'll end it here for now._

_The awesome Gilbert signing out!_

* * *

Chapter 2. An Act of Kindness, Or is it a Mask?

"Ludwig, we're going to be late! Come on!" It was an empty courtyard in the heart of the Death Weapon Meister Academy. The sun still not fully awake, watched the slowly waking city with half open eyes. In this sleepy settlement, however, there were perople who were awake. Two of them to be exact.

"...Gilbert, it's four in the morning. NOBODY, I repeat, NOBODY is awake right now."

"All the more reason to be here!" Ludwig suppressed the overwhelming urge to strangle his brother.

"Why?" Gilbert flashed a devilish grin.

"Think of it this way Luddy,"

"I told you don't call me that-"

"A tutor ALWAYS needs to leave a good impression on their trainees."

Ludwig sighed, eyes leaden with exhaustion. He turned back, purposely striding away. "I'm going back to bed."

"Wait, Ludwig!"

"Not listening."

"No, watch out for-" Too late. With a bang, the collision occured.

"Watch where you're going, asswipe!" A brunet with a curious curl on his head was lying down on the ground, eyes blazing with murderous intent. Tomatoes and cans rolled around the cold ground with a torn paper bag next to them. The blond teenager flinched under the wrathful gaze.

"You dickhead, that was our meal for the next MONTH and what do you do? You fucking ruin it!" Ludwig fidgeted, obviously flustered in front of the ranting male whose face was turning impressive shades of red by the second. Although the situation WAS kinda amusing, Gilbert decided to intervene before his younger brother got a heart attack.

"Lud, I'll handle this. You go and clean the guy's things up okay?" With a grateful look, Ludwig almost dashed to the fallen goods, leaving that him with the guy who really needed anger management classes.

"Heh, sorry about the mess, he didn't mean it."

"I don't have to listen to a guy who has a shit face of a brother who can't even say an apology to my face!" Gilbert's eyes darkened, choosing to settle his gaze at his sibling who currently was picking up the cans in a studious fashion. For a full on 10 seconds, there was suffocating silence between the two of them. Surprisingly, it was the brunet who opened his mouth first, albeit in a very embarrassed and rushed way.

"It'sokayIaccepttheapologydamnit."

"Sorry, what'ya say?" The shorter one blushed a shocking scarlet once more.

"I said I won't push the matter, what are you deaf?! You better do something for us though, or I'm going to shoot your ass!" The flustered tone was replaced with the usual angriness, but Gilbert was too deep in thinking to notice it. Us? And the word shoot when clearly he had no personal weapon in hand... The devilish grin crept back on his face again as a plan formulated in his head.

"Say you wouldn't happen to be one of the new students in the DWMA, would you? I have a deal for you to consider."

* * *

"Ludwig, I got good news and better news. Which one do you want to hear first?" Gilbert bounded to his younger brother, mouth stretched from ear to ear. Ludwig sighed to himself as he tried to estimate what sort of mess would be caused by his older yet more irresponsible brother's actions. He felt kinda bad for feeling this way about his older sibling but sometimes Gilbert's actions brought so much trouble.

"The good news first."

"We, from now on, are officially mentors."

"And the next one is?" Honestly, he wasn't surprised that Gil got a trainee for them considering some of his special skills was enthusiasm and stubborness. "Our two trainees will be our new roommates!" Ludwig spluttered.

"What?!"

"They're going to move in after lunch so we better be ready!" The blond felt his head spin as he franticly processed the turn of events.

"No wait, who are we even bunking with?"

"Remember the guy you bumped into this morning?" No...

"Him and his younger brother's going to be living with us for the next semester!"

Why did this always happen to him?

* * *

_Wow, it's been soooo long since I updated. At least I kinda made it up for length._

_I think next will have some weapon/ meister interaction, but I'm not sure. __I'll try to have it up earlier than this one._

_Good night!_


	3. Chapter 3

Interlaying Web of Families

I don't own Hetalia or Soul Eater.

* * *

_Even Lovino had to admit Switzerland was a beautiful place. Little villages surrounded by the white-capped mountains and lush greenery was a norm for the Swiss landscape and it managed to attract tourists like sugar to ants. Unfortunately, the two brothers didn't exactly look the part. With their scruffy hair to wrinkled clothes, it looked like they had slept in a bus for two days straight._

_Which they did._

_"Merda, my back hurts." _

_"Really? Try being stuck in a case for two days." The elder dryly replied. __"I don't think I can move any of my limbs right now." _

_"Aren't you standing up?" _

_"I'm trying to prove a point!" He huffed as they casually walked along the refined streets. After all, it was the best way to mingle in with the crowd if someone ah, undesirable was spying on them. _

_"Besides I couldn't fit in there even if I tried! I'm too long!" _

_"Oh just forget it!" The bickering continued heatedly as they eventually vanished out of sight._

_Behind them, the shadows followed silently._

* * *

Chapter 3. A Budding Friendship, or Is It a Front?

Ludwig woke up not to the usual beeping of the alarm, but the intoxicating aroma of food.

Alamost intoxicated, he trudged slowly to the source of the mouth-watering scent; the kitchen. The kitchen was the only room that both of the brothers rarely set foot in, let alone use it. They normally went out or ordered take out, so when the blond entered the room, he almost didn't recognize it.

The sterile air and the general feeling of 'never-used' had vanished, replaced with a vibrant atmosphere. Various ingredients cluttered the once spotless tables complete with a thin layer of flour. The counter was crowded with empty cans and on the stove was a jauntily boiling pot. Among all this chaos, a male who looked a bit older than him was slowly stirring the pot with a wooden spoon humming lively. In his underwear.

"Um, who are you?"

The light brunet whipped around instantly alert, holding the spoon like a weapon. He instantly relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Oh, hi there! I'm Feliciano." He gestured with the wooden utensil to the still boiling pot. "Want some pasta?"

* * *

The pasta was delicious. What Ludwig DIDN'T like however, was that he was eating breakfast with someone he just met five minutes ago. Not to mention that the guy could have potentially attacked him.

'At least it hadn't been THAT one.' he shuddered. He had never seen someone who used swear words so creatively like that one. Another plus was that the atmosphere wasn't awkward. Feliciano chatted throughout the whole meal, laughing so naturally it almost made him jealous.

"What's wrong?"

"Hm?"

"You're frowning. Is something the matter?" He felt the blood rush up to his face. "N-no, nothing." Why was he _stuttering_?!

"Hm." He deliberately looked away from the searching chestnut eyes. Then the door burst open.

What was on the other side was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen.

* * *

Gilbert had to admit, he was a tad annoyed at the new roommates. I mean come on, they were a day late! The two newcomers came at the crack of dawn, which was a nasty shock for him. It didn't take that much time for them to settle though since they had no luggage between them save for two briefcases and a tabby cat. But when he hit the hay, he completely forgot about the two. So when he woke up to a bunch of screaming he almost had a heart attack. He hurriedly dashed to see where the cacophony was coming from.

Only to see Ludwig and one of the two who was only clad in underwear getting yelled at by whathisname, oh right Lovino.

"Room empty!"

"Lovino please-"

" Clothes gone!"

"It's not what it looks like, so-"

"No note!"

"We're in the same house, Lovi."

"Don't call me that!" Then he suddenly rounded on Ludwig. "AND YOU." He visibly flinched. "HOW DARE YOU-"

"Lovino stop-"

"YOU MOTHER-" The rant abruptly cut off when the other initiated a sudden tackle. Within moments the two were having a wrestling match.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

_OMG just, just... shoot me already I haven't updated in such a long while. Fuck. _

_Anyway Feliciano being badass I guess? Seriously you have no idea when you want to look up some human AUs and Feliciano is portrayed as a wimp and YOUNGER than Ludwig. NO FREAKING IDEA._

_Anyone notice a reference? (smirk smirk) _

_Next chapter I SWEAR will have weapon/meister action. Until then, Bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

Interlaying Web of Families

I don't own Hetalia or Soul Eater.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was another awesome day! Lizzie and I went to the forest today to hunt! We had a bet who could catch more animals than the other. Liz won but it was kinda unfair because he could shoot things whenever he wants. I can't kill them like he does, I need actual weapons for that! Besides I don't need a stupid bet to prove I'm the best! We ate the meat we caught, so the grown ups wouldn't know we went to the forest. For some reason it's off-limits to go to there but there's nothing dangerous about trees! _

_That prissy guy was there too but he wasn't much help since he kept tripping over everything. I don't know what Liz sees in that guy, he's just a pain in the ass. I wish Luddy could have joined us. I bet he would have been better than that Roderich guy. _

_Father wasn't that pleased when we left without his permission though. At least it was fun! I still have to do a ton of training to make up for it. _

_The awesome Gilbert signing out! (Writing a diary is really fun!)_

* * *

Chapter 4. A Promising Start or an Illusion Ready to Shatter?

Lovino was still seething. Just his luck to have an idiot of a little brother. He scowled as he rubbed his sore ribs. Feliciano wasn't heavy or bulky, but damn his elbows were sharp.

"What'd you do that for, you bastard?" He had some guilty satisfaction seeing that his younger brother wasn't unscathed but the guy's defiant expression really pissed him off.

"I should be saying that, the poor guy was terrified!"

"He deserved it! What were you doing with that bastard anyway?" He could almost hear his little brother rolling his eyes as he pouted.

"We were just talking. He didn't talk much, though," He added thoughtfully." I wonder what's bothering him."

Lovino snorted in response. "I don't know what you see in that bumbling idiot."

"He's a nice guy, you know! A bit awkward but really sweet." Feliciano hotly retorted. "What do you have against him, anyway?"

"He's rude, a bumpkin, and have you looked at his hair?! It looks like he slicked his hair back with a whole barrel of gasoline!"

"Okay, I never said I approved of his fashion sense." Feliciano admitted, though couldn't help but add a retort. "It's not like we really cared about OUR clothes for the last two years though..."

"You're missing the point!" He opened his mouth only to find out he had run out of steam so he settled for a dissatisfied sigh. "Just don't go off and disappear again, jackass."

His eyes slightly widened as the expressive sibling hugged him from behind. "I won't." It was a rare tender moment between the two, until the albino decided it would be a great idea to bust down the door again.

"You-" "No time!" The pale intruder quickly cut off the incoming rant. "Get ready in five minutes tops, we need to move out NOW." The two shot up as if the house was burning. "What for?!" The devilish grin that Lovino had seen at the time of the house deal resurfaced. "We're going hunting."

* * *

In all the years in Feliciano's life, the sight below as his perch on the rooftop had to be one of the most grotesque. "Okay, what is THAT?!"

A hunched figure, wearing what presumed to be a clown outfit, lumbered on the stone pavement. Its face was horribly dabbed with make up, its visage pasty white, and the eye liner looking like it was scrawled on. Almost hidden by the oversized sleeves were hands, twisted into claws, that were dripping with red that could not have been tomatoes, or any other food substances for that matter. With the curved ram horns and a long furry tail, the creature looked like a demon straight out of a twisted fairy tale.

"That." Gilbert replied with grim excitement. "is our target." The albino started to confidently explain to the puzzled siblings. "Okay, since you guys are new to this whole thing, you'll be sitting this one out. Instead, you'll be analyzing our battle styles and locating an enemy's weak points. Got it?"

"Yes, but-"

"Good, Lud get ready!" The blond nodded, eyes shining with determination. "

"Wait-" The words died in his throat as the duo jumped off the roof.

"Give it a rest, Feli." Lovino was almost casually lounging on the tiles, an apathetic expression on his face. "They'll take care of it, we just have to sit and watch. What's better is we don't even have to do anything since it doesn't matter!"

"True..."

"We just have to relax here until it's over."

* * *

Ludwig was nervous. Which didn't make any sense since hunts were something he had gotten used to a long time ago. Counting the fact that this was his seventy-fourth soul collection, this should have been a routine. No, it wasn't the fight itself that made him anxious. Then what was it?

_'You gotta remember the entrance Ludwig! It needs to leave a huge impression on the enemy! Use one of the eighty-nine poses I tought ya!'_

"Yes, I know." 'I'm never going to use them though.' He thought to himself secretly.

The monster, or the technical term, evil human was preoccupied licking the gore from its claws when he struck. Leather met skin, making as the creature howl in pain.

"Are you Cobel, the Golden Venger?"

Beady eyes narrowed, the fangs slowly moved, gnashing and spitting, trying to articulate actual words. "You don't have to reply, I already know the answer." With that the hunt began.

It was a one-sided fight. Even before the beast charged, the long whip struck, leaving gashes in the offender's skin. As soon as the monster stumbled, the whip coiled around one of the horns. With a sharp tug, the thing crashed to the ground. Within moments the monster imploded, leaving trails of black smoke and a floating red orb. Ludwig smiled inwardly, having beaten his personal record by 0.2 seconds. Then he stiffened.

A glinting silver knife had buried itself in his right shoulder.

* * *

_This is the longest chapter I have ever written so far! I have no idea how it happened, it just grew on its own. _

_ I have a test coming up so I can't update for some time. Sorry!_


	5. Chapter 5

Interlaying Web of Families

I don't own Hetalia or Soul Eater.

* * *

_"Are they gone?" _

_"I think so... Fucking bastards."_

_They were hiding in a cramped alleyway, listening to the sound of pounding footsteps. Breaths shallow from exertion, they huddled closer to one another for well needed comfort._

_"Are you okay?" Lovino shot an evil glare at his younger brother._

_"What do you think? I got a fucking bullet in my leg, do you think I'm okay?!" Lovino let out a sharp hiss, part frustration and part pain as the shock from the bullet wound wore off. _

_"What do we do then? It's not like you can run with that-oh!" Feliciano smacked himself. "I forgot about_ that."

_Lovino let out a bark of a laughter, completely devoid of humour. "Don't worry." He started. " I'll show you that I'm still useful yet." _

* * *

Chapter 5. A Brave Act or an Underhand Move?

The first thing he noticed was blood.

Feliciano's breath hitched, the smothering sensation of fear blanketing his mind. He could almost smell the stench of blood even from the rooftops, the salty tang nauseating him to the bone.

"Merda..." Lovino muttered, whole-hearted shock reflecting in his eyes. "What in the world..." He barely registered it though, the world spinning beneath his feet. He almost slipped off the roof, his mind being filled with poisonous memories.

'_The windows shattering startlingly loud, the hard thumps of boots, the chaos, the screams-_

_And the stench of blood.'_

He grit his teeth, that was the past, he was through with it. No, this was the present and right now he had to to do something.

And with that he jumped off the roof.

"Umph!" Somehow, with no injuries, he stumbled towards the injured teen. With fumbling fingers, Feliciano hastily checked his heartbeat to be relieved that the young meister, although injured, was still alive. "Thank god..." He knew he was overreacting; after all it was just a shoulder, not a vital organ. Still, he felt the overwhelming need to check. He had to make sure that everyone was safe. That no one was harmed in any way possible...

"Need a hand?"

"Hm?" he muttered, too distracted to look up."Yes, yes of course. I can't lift this guy on my own, you know-" He stopped abruptly when he realized what kind of voice that was. But of course, like all clichés, was too late.

"I'll give you a hand." A grotesque face leered. "If you give me yours."

* * *

Lovino was focusing on the other murderer. It looked like a bad circus reject, horrible clown outfit, with a make up that hurt to even look.

But that wasn't what he was interested in.

His eyes zeroed in on the badge the clown had on, a golden bird with two heads, one an eagle and a wolf, complete with four wings.

His breath stuck in his throat. It couldn't be. No, they were away. This was their new chance. The past was supposed to stay gone.

Then why was it staring right into his eyes?

It felt like the temperature had dropped ten degrees, his mind freezing with fear. He dug his nails into his arm, furious with himself. No, they weren't wrong. **He** wasn't wrong. The past two years worth of decisions **weren't wrong**.

"Feliciano." He gritted his teeth. "Whatever you do, don't go down there. That clown's got-" He suddenly got a sinking feeling in his stomach, and looked behind him, only to find the roof empty. With dread, he looked down.

And saw the clown putting a blade next to Feliciano's neck.

* * *

_Oh look after a whole month of vacation and I manage to write one chapter. Fucking writer's block, I wrote 300 words in 4 weeks and wrote the rest of it today. _

_Good night and see you later!_


	6. Chapter 6

Interlaying Web of Families

I don't own Hetalia or Soul Eater.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Luddy got sick again. Some doctors came in and only allowed Father to come in and see. It's not fair, I'm the future leader of the bloodline! Lizzy was busy too, (Heh, I made an awesome tongue twister!) so I just hung around the weapons room. The weapons room is really cool, but now there's noone to spar with so it's pretty boring._

_When Luddy gets better, I'm going to take him hunting with me! Then he'll be as awesome as me!_

_The awesome Gilbert signing out!_

* * *

Chapter 6. A Miraculous Feat, or a Dirty Trick?

Backlash was like waking up with a nasty hangover, and that was way too familiar to him for Gilbert's liking. He winced, assessing the damage on his body. Thankfully there seemed to be nothing broken, although his body felt like one giant bruise. He racked his brain, trying to think back to the events before. The hunt, the evil clown, and-

"Ludwig!" Gilbert rushed to his little brother's side. There didn't seem to be any serious injuries, save for the gilver dagger buried in his right shoulder. What was worrying was that Ludwig was out cold. The knife was probably laced with something, and he dreaded to think it may have been something fatal. Gilbert didn't dare touch it though, he was a fighter, not a medic.

"I have to get you back to the Academy." He remembered the other two people who came hunting with them. "Lovino, Feliciano! First lesson, help me carry my brother back to America!" Silence. "Why aren't they responding?" He muttered, then paused. "What the..." He muttered, looking at his surrounding for the first time.

The village had turned into a battle zone. Bullet holes were everywhere, dotting brick walls and stone pavements. Tiny knives were littered on the ground, most of them shattered to pieces. It was fortunate that the most of the people had already evacuated, or this would have been a massive carnage. As Gilbert traced the damage with his eyes, he saw a crater where a windmill once stood. It was where the damage was most concentrated as well.

And in the center of that crater was none other than Lovino.

He had his back towards him, with smoke slightly coming from his clothes. From the way it seemed, it looked like Lovino was the one who...No it couldn't be, the two just enrolled. It was probably just a fluke. Damn paranoia was making him lose his edge.

But on the off chance it wasn't...

"Lovino!" Lovino's brother, Feli-whatsit (Where did he even come from?) ran toward his sibling. "I was so worried, why would you suddenly jump like that!" Lovino stiffened, and the fretting trailed off.

"You. Telling me. That it was stupid to JUMP? And what you did was so safe, huh?" Lovino growled. The other took a step back, alarmed.

"W-Well I wasn't really thinking-"

"WASN'T THINKING?" Lovino was now facing Feli, rage radiating from his body. Even Gilbert, who was watching this from a few ways away, slightly flinched. Not that he was afraid of course!

"SO YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR LIFE HUH? JUST WALKING RIGHT TO WHERE THE MASS MURDERER IS."

"Lovino, I'm sorry-"

"YOU THINK SORRY WILL COVER THIS?! YOU- YOU-" Then he launched into a burst of foriegn language, still hot and furious as before. The other stammered a reply in the same language, that he guessed was Italian. The screaming lasted a bit more than abruptly cut out, Lovino hunched and-wait were both of them crying?

_'Gott don't make it even more awkward to pop up!_' He inwardly cursed. Ludwig might be in danger and he was worrying about these two newbies. He took a deep breath, braced himself for the upcoming awkwardness and strode out.

"Hey newbies! Did you do this? I'm almost impressed!" Both of them whirled around, their eyes still wet. He felt his smile faltering, and mentally winced. "So was I interrupting something or..."

"No, no, it's nothing! The smoke just got in our eyes, that's all. I know pretty silly, right?" Feli-something (bless him) took the cue and handled the situation expertly. Normally he would have gladly chatted along with the amicable Italian, but now was not the time.

"Sorry, but no time. I need you to carry Ludwig with me." That immediately got their attention.

"Where?" Feli tersely asked. "Is he hurt?"

"Nothing major, but he's out like a light. Now I'm not a major in medicine but I'm pretty sure getting stabbed doesn't make someone faint." He grimly replied. " We'll have to get him to the nurse back in DWMA. Now get moving!"

* * *

It was some time in the afternoon when they were done. The nurse said Ludwig was fine, the knife was only laced with sleeping pills. The three of them were now in the courtyard, the giant spikes casting stretched shadows in the dying sunlight.

"So I decided," Gilbert announced. " You're going to be taken to the next level of your training."

"But it's only been a day." Feli, no Feliciano as he corrected him earlier, stated, righteously confused. "I thought the next level wasn't until next month."

"Change of plans." He breezily continued. "It seems you're skilled enough to take on the next challenge," He turned towards them, the sunset making him look even more awesome than usual. "Starting from tomorrow, I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain! Because," He shouted, relishing the moment. " You're going to be taking ME on!"

* * *

_Yo did you think I was dead? I might as well have been, I haven't updated for like an year. As my profile states though, I'm not planning on giving up this story just yet. So stay tuned!_


	7. Chapter 7

Interlaying Web of Families

I don't own Hetalia or Soul Eater.

* * *

_The man sighed in boredom. It had already been two hours since the targets had ran into a closed off alleyway, and it was only a matter of time before he and the other mercenaries could catch them. It was a shame they couldn't do anything to smoke them out, since they were in a public area. No matter how less of a population Vienna had than Rome, the streets were still full of people. Doing anything rash here would be suicide._

_His vest itched, and he urged to throw it into the nearest furnace. Since they couldn't do anything to the brats just yet, they had to do a stakeout. And what better way to be unnoticed than street performers, the newest recruit said. So that's why they were miserable in the spring rain, waiting until the sky was dark enough to nab them unnoticed. He wondered what the two teenagers were doing. Maybe they were blubbering like the children they were. He grinned, he would enjoy seeing the two tremble before his eyes._

_"Hey Fabrizio, when this is over let's go treat ourselves with some wine, what do you say?" No answer. He impatiently turned his head, only to freeze. The three others were gone, having vanished into thin air. Then he heard someone whisper in his ear. _

_'Sorry it took a while, we had to climb to the fourth floor window to get this." Before he could whirl around and plant a bullet in the person's head, a rag went over his nose and mouth. "That doctor should really lock his window if he doesn't want a robbery." He didn't have to taste the rag to know it was chloroform. But they were just kids, how..._

_"Say 'hi' to your superior for me, fuckface." And everything went blank._

* * *

Chapter 7. A Necessary Training, or a Suspicious Inspection?

"I can't do this any longer..." Feliciano whined, looking close to fainting. Not that he was any better himself, his bones felt like they were on fire. He struggled to lift himself from the ground.

"Come on, you've only done four sets of push ups, squats, and sit ups. Keep it going!" The white sunovabitch yelled, having the audacity to grin.

"I'm." Huff. "Going." Huff. "To KILL you!"

"Only after you complete all ten sets!"

"AAAAAAGHHHHH!"

* * *

_Two hours earlier..._

"Welcome to the training room!" Gilbert announced, grinning wickedly. "I rented this baby for our private training sessions!" He gestured around the bright spacious room. "Cool isn't it?" The other three unfortunately didn't share his enthusiasm, all in various degrees of sleepiness and annoyance.

"You better have a good reason for dragging us here at three in the morning." Lovino said dangerously.

Gilbert's grin got wider. "Of course I do! First, an assessment. You two go and stand at the other side of the room." With some grumbling(mostly from Lovino), they complied.

"Now what?" Lovino yawned as he cursed Gilbert inwardly. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep yet, his head being full of worries, namely the golden badge. "God, this is such a waste of time-MERDA!"He shrieked as the leather edge of a whip narrowly missed his face.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" The weapon roared. "Now, face me and my brother's wrath!" Ludwig, who was standing some ways apart from his brother, jolted.

"Don't drag me into this, Gilbert-"

"Nonesense! You agreed to train them with me right? I'm just whipping them into shape!" He snorted. "Kesese, I made a pun. Now come on, you know I can't aim by myself. I might actually hurt them."

Ludwig scratched the back of his head, sighing in defeat. "Fine."

"Haha, I knew I can count on you! Isn't that right, newbies-" The two trainees were gone, a red door hanging ajar. He chuckled. "Predictable." He turned towards Ludwig, looking like the devil itself. "Now, the game begins!"

* * *

"That white guy's a fucking psycho!" Lovino shouted. The two were bolting through the marble corridors, not even daring to glance behind them. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted them!"

"It's probably just a training exercise!" Feliciano panted beside him. "Besides, you're the one who thought we should get them as mentors."

"God, stop arguing and-" Loud thumps of army boots echoed behind them. "Come on!" He hissed and dragged Feliciano through the nearest door. They held their breath as the thumps passed right by them.

"I think we're safe." Feliciano whispered. Lovino cracked open the door, taking a long hard peek. The coast was clear, but the loud thumps weren't that far away. They could hide here a bit longer, but there was a possibility they could come back. Maybe they could-

"Lovino, you might want to see this." Feliciano cut through his train of thought.

Annoyed, he turned around. "What now-" His jaw hung open. "What. The. Hell."

In front of them was a giant chasm filled with a labrynth of stairs. Stairs that seemed to reach the sky, stairs that zig-zagged through the air, downward spirals, upward spirals, sideway spirals, and even some inverted ones. Each staircase led to a brass door, some doors not even attached to the wall and floating in mid-air.

"I don't think this was part of the academy tour." Feliciano looked around in wonder. "Is this a dream?"

"Just pinch yourself, you'll know if it is." Lovino curtly replied, his brain whirring in action. Then it clicked. "Hey we ran out of the door behind us, right? Didn't Gilbert make us stand on the other side of where we came from?"

Feliciano paled. "Then this is..."

"A trap." Gilbert's voice echoed in the air. They whirled around but the room was stil empty save for themselves. "This is a place where students can come in to train their fortitude and intelligence. You just gotta find the right door if you want out of here. 'Course that's not the only thing that's gonna be in your way." The room shivered, and the wall spat out five mechanical spheres, which birthed wings and hovered in the air. "These cute things are gonna spice up your journey!" One banged against another and a jet of green fire momentarily shot out from its side, slightly melting the marble wall.

"...You got to be shitting me." Lovino said flatly.

"Try to get there in one piece, I have a surprise there just for you two!" Gilbert cheerfully continued. "You have three hours 'till sunrise before the room kicks us out. School rules and all that. Think it's there cuz headmaster doesn't want us to skip classes. "

"Gilbert-"

"Okay, okay, I'll get to the point." Gilbert cleared his throat. "The training begins...NOW!"

* * *

What is this sorcery, another chapter this fast? This is madness!

I would like to thank the eurovision 2006-7 playlist and all the reviews for this fast release. Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Interlaying Web of Families

I don't own Hetalia or Soul Eater.

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_Luddy's finally feeling better! I wanted to take him to the forest, but the doctor said he needs to stay inside. Stupid doctor, always getting in the way. So I decided to hold a special concert for him! ...Okay, it was Roddy's idea. (Stop poking me Liz!) Who knew that klutz could be good at something, let alone play a piano? Liz got some guitar looking thing called a 'tamburica' and I had my trusty old flute with me!_

_It was really fun, and most importantly Ludwig enjoyed it too! Of course I was the best, and when I said that Lud commented '_Who would have thought a brawny giy like you has such talent in music.'_ Liz laughed about the 'brawny guy' part, but what's important is that Luddy praised me! _

_ I don't care if the forest is off-limits, as soon as Luddy gets better I'm taking him with us! Then we'll be the most awesome brothers out there!_

_The awesome Gilbert signing out!_

* * *

Chapter 8. The Test of Skills, or Adjusting the Crosshairs?

"I'm going to KILL him!" Lovino snarled as he raced up the stairs. The spheres whizzed behind them, intent on pursuit. One smashed into another staircase above them, bumbling in the air before continuing its flight. That would have been cute, had it not been sporting a giant, whirring saw.

"There's a door right there!" Feliciano pointed to an already ajar door floating besides the stair case. Something howled an unearthly, bone chilling wail inside. "Okay, maybe not that one."

"This is completely ridiculous, Why are there so many DOORS-" Lovino wrenched another one open, only to be bombarded with a wave of bats. Feliciano giggled as his brother coughed out about two live bats, but quickly stifled it when Lovino turned around.

"Any progress on finding the real door?" He growled, looking like he would strangle someone with their own intestines. Feliciano swallowed his laughter.

"No, but." He hastily continued seeing the other bristling. "you know I can't really see souls that well on my own."

"Then-" Feliciano hastily pulled his older brother from getting nailed by a barrage of laser blasts from one of the spheres. Lovino gaped at the blackened spot he was on just a few seconds ago. "Okay, we are getting rid of those flying fucknuggets first." He flatly said.

With a burst of light, he changed shape, rapidly shrinking then taking form. It was over as quick as it began, only now Feliciano was holding an old fashioned revolver. With the spheres only a few meters away, he took aim.

_'You better shoot them in the face.'_

"But they don't have one-"

_'Just shoot their fucking wires out!' _

* * *

"So that one's the weapon, huh?" Gilbert grinned, his eyes following the movements of the gun wielding meister. There were multiple screens before him, each one of them showing what was happening below. "Interesting..."

"Bruder, are you sure we should be doing this?" Ludwig asked for the umpteenth time. Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Relax, you know this place wouldn't ACTUALLY harm them." He dismissively said. " It'll hurt, yeah, but nothing permanent."

"That's not what I-"

"Shhh!" Gilbert hushed him, suddenly alert. "They're not on the screens anymore." Both heads turned towards the door, only to see it already open. With a flash Gilbert transformed, his bullwhip form fitting snugly in Ludwig's hand. Ludwig stayed silent, quickly checking the surrounding area for any movements. After a thorough check however, it didn't seem like there was anyone nor anything there. Even Soul Perception didn't bring any results, which baffled him. Not even Soul Protect, a high level technique used by witches, can hide a soul completely.

_Tap. _He felt a sudden rush of air behind him, and it was only the years of rigorous training that allowed him to throw himself out of the way of the invisible assault. He heard the attacker readying for another attack, but this time he was prepared. With a resounding crack, he snapped the whip in fron if him, hurling a large wave of his soul at the direction. It exploded with a burst of smoke, presumably colliding with the invisible assailant. Amidst the smoke, he vaguely saw the sillhouette of someone moving.

This time he struck first, the whip grabbing the person's arm. Then he yanked, expecting the mystry person to either drop the weapon or stumble into the clearing defenseless. He was sorely mistaken however, when the meister rushed forward, his weapon pointed straight at Ludwig's midriff. Again, he had to jump out of the way to avoid getting hit.

"Come on, I thought you were a pro at this! That all ya got!" He stared, knowing fully well that would leave him open, but he couldn't help it. Instead of Feliciano with the revolver was Lovino with a long sharp rapier, a cocky grin on his face. "I thought you were our _mentors_!" Lovino leaped towards him again, the tip aimed straight for his stomach. He was ready for it though, grabbing a loop of the whip and blocking the blade. With his free hand, he grabbed the older meister in a headlock. The success was shortlived however, as Lovino promptly elbowed him in the gut, making him let go.

"Nice try, but I think little boy needs to train some more!" The Italian pointed the sword at him again, intending to finish the fight. "We win-" Ludwig yanked his whip, and Lovino toppled over, left leg first. Ludwig was on top of him in a second, knocking the swrod out of his hands and grappling his arms.

"You should keep your guard up, you could have noticed the whip around your leg." Lovino flushed scarlet.

"I'm not going to take advice from a brat like you!" He snarled. "And expecially when it comes to surviving!" Lovino's body started to glow, shifting out of his grip. Luckily Ludwig's body moved before he could process what was happening, knocking the transforming gun to the furthest wall, putting as much distance as he could from the rapier, who was currently on his feet, rubbing his head where it hit the floor.

"Ah, that kinda hurt.." Feliciano muttered.

_"What are you doing idiota!"_ The soul wavelength's tinny voice called out. "_Pick me up already!" _

_'Good job, Luddy!' _Gilbert's voice echoed inside his head. '_Now let's show them a few tricks of our own!' _Ludwig inwardly smiled, no matter what the situation was, it was like his brother to remain the same. He straightened up, and cleared his mind.

_"Let's go, Soul Resonance-" _The room suddenly started to rumble, and before they could regain their senses, the floor gave out before them. Before they couldeven scream, they dropped down and promptly landed on the floor of the training room they were in before. Ludwig easily managed to land on his feet due to the numerous times of experience. The other two weren't so lucky, landing in a tangled heap, both in their human forms.

_'Damn, just when it was getting good...'_ Gilbert muttered, before turning back to his normal self. "All right, time's up." The two freshmen painfully untangled themselves, with Lovino swearing under his breath like no tomorrow.

"You're better than what I expected, but you still got a long way to go. You." He pointed to Feliciano. "Need more practice with hitting moving targets. And you." He then pointed to Lovino. "Need to stop leaving openings for the enemy to attack." Lovino threw a disparaging glare at him, but Gilbert forged on.

"It is unorthodox for two weapons to be in the same partnership, but I'm sure I can convince Death to not kick you guys out." The two jolted.

"We could get kicked out of the school?" Feliciano asked, barely hiding the panic in his voice.

"Don't worry, I'll talk things out for ya." The two didn't seem so reassurred. "More importantly, we still have some training left. About ten sets of push-ups, sit-ups, and leg crunches, I reckon." The two weapons blanched.

"Wait, you said training ends at sunrise!" Lovino protested weakly.

"I said we'd get kicked out of the room at sunrise," He amended. "That doesn't mean we should stop training."

"But-but, what about school?"

"Hate to break it to you, but there aren't any classes on Saturdays."

"MOTHERFUC-"

* * *

"Gilbert, why did you tell them that?" The sun was now high up in the sky, laughing maniacally like it always did. Even though the school was closed, the students who lived in the academy's dormitary used the grounds as a popular spot for hanging out, expecially the courtyard which was where they were. The two Italians have retired early, stumbling their way to the dormitary. It was a good thing the dormitaries recently had elevators installed since their room was at the sixth floor. From the way the two looked, he doubted that they could even make it to the second.

"Tell them what?" Gilbert feigned innocent munching on an ice-cream bar. Ludwig was having none of that though.

"About the Headmaster kicking them out. That was a lie and you know it." Gilbert stared sharply at him, his eyes unusually serious. He eyed the surrounding area to check if anyone was in hearing distance.

"...Don't you think those two are a bit strange?" He said cautiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Back at the hunt, the elder took out an high-level evil human on his own. And back then when we were sparring, they showed far more skill for a couple of freshmeat. Not sure if they're a threat, but we definitely need to keep an eye on them."

"Then what was the purpose of the lie?"

"So they won't go to the Reaper willingly of course." He finished off the last of his snack with a final _chomp_. "It would be...troublesome if anyone decided to interfere when I'm done dealing with them."


	9. Chapter 9

Interlaying Web of Families

I don't own Hetalia or Soul Eater.

* * *

_The train trip around Europe was a grateful reprieve for both of them. No being chased, no more fearing for their lives, and best of all, no canned food for a week. Feliciano stared outside the window, the rain splattered against the glass casting distorted reflections back at him. It hadn't rained liked this for some time now, the last time being... He shook his head. It was no use dwelling in the past._

_"What'ya looking at?" English. With a start, he turned around to see a little freckled girl. " 's something outside?" She asked in what he thought to be an American accent. With a smile, he replied, careful not to mispronounce the words._

_"There was a...group of cloud spirits outside, so I decided to say hello." He enjoyed the sheer wonder the girl gave him._

_"Did they say hi, too?" She eagerly asked._

_"Of course." He smoothly said. "Cloud spirits are very nice, expecially to cute little girls like you." The girl beamed, showing off her braces._

_"I bet you guys are wonderful friends!" Feliciano blinked. _

_"Friends?" He echoed._

_"Yup!"_

_"What are 'friends'?"_

* * *

Chapter 9. A New Friendship or a Wedge to Rip One Apart?

"...Which resulted in a surge of diversity in weapon bloodlines. Back to the topic of the Sun King..." Feliciano stifled a heavy yawn. The classroom was sticky warm in the lazy summer heat, and with the AC broken, he felt like a bread baking in an oven. Ms. Borea Todeth, the history teacher, continued on with the lecture, somehow able to function in the heat while wearing a two-piece suit.

The same could not be said for the students, however, as many classmates were on the berge of nodding off. Some had given up the futile struggle and laid down to rest. None of them come close to Lovino though, who was sleeping like there was no tomorrow, a puddle of drool steadily soaking his textbook.

"Lovino, wake up." No movement. "We're still in class!" Still nothing. He tried aiming a well-placed blow at Lovino's shin. Zip. Zilch. Nada. Nothing.

"Pssst, need a hand?" He swiveled around to see another student leaning forward, short blond hair framing his mischevious eyes.

"Watch this." The student whispered as he put out his left hand. Feliciano's eyes widened as the air around the outstretched hand seemed to shiver, and then promptly burst into flames.

"Cool, right?" The student grinned. "And now..." He pointed a burning finger at Lovino. It took a moment before Feli realized what he was about to do.

"No, wait-" Too late, a tiny stream of sparks flew into the air. Feliciano watched with muted horror as the sparks descended into a perfect arc, and landed straight onto Lovino's unguarded neck.

"VAFFANCULO!" Lovino roared as he shot up his seat, upturning his desk in the process. Feliciano cupped his face in his hands in despair, as the entire class stared at his brother like he had two heads.

"Mr. Vargas, I would like to have a word with you after class. Understood?" Lovino gaped blankly at the teacher as Feli sighed.

_'So much for keeping quiet.'_

* * *

"Can't believe I got told off by a goddamn teacher." Lovino grumbled. The final bell had already rung, hordes of students already gone from the school grounds. There were still some here and there, but other than that, the school was as empty as it could be. They were headed towards the dormitory, with the vacant courtyard beside them.

"You did sleep during class." Feliciano reminded him, trailing closely behind.

"Not my fault the class was so damn boring." Lovino still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he couldn't skip classes that he didn't want. What was the point of siting through stuff he didn't want or need to learn?

"Ah, excuse me!" With a start, he stopped in his tracks, almost spilling his textbooks. A tall boy in a simple blouse walked up to him, dragging a very reluctant blond with him. "Can you spare a moment?" He nudged his comapnion, who was sticking to the other's back like a leech. "Come on." The blond poked his head out of hiding, his eyes wavering.

"I...I'm sorry for getting you in trouble." The blond whispered, before ducking out of sight again.

"Oh, it's fine." Feli reassured the duo. "He was the one sleeping anyway."

"Still, we owe you an apology." The tall student said seriously. He outstretched his hand. "Toris. The one on my back is Feliks. He's pretty shy around strangers except when he's boasting." A sound of violent dissent came from behind Toris. "You know it's true, Feliks."

"I'm Feliciano, and that's my brother Lovino." Feli threw a quick glance at Lovino, who, worryingly, still hadn't uttered a word. "You two seem to get along pretty well."

"Well, we are partners after all." Toris said as he tried to coax the shy blond out of hiding. "We also have a bit of...History together as well."

"Oh? The way you word it, it sounds like quite a story. I assume it's private though, right-"

"Okay, okay, time out." All three turned to a befuddled Lovino. "I let you babble on for enough and I demand an explanation. What's this about the blond guy getting me in trouble?"

"Uh...You see..." Feli whispered something in Lovino's ear, the older Italian flushing a bright red a second later.

"You're telling me this yellow-haired rat almost lit me on fire?" Feliks froze in fear as the angry Italian stalked up to him. "I oughta-" He bumped into Toris, who seemed to materialize right out of nowhere. Taking one look at the well toned arms, Lovino backed off.

"Tch, not worth my time anyway." He grabbed his younger brother's arm as he walked in the opposite direction of the new duo. "Come on Feliciano, you don't want Mr, Crazy Gilbert up in our asses."

"Wait, you know Gilbert?" Feliks blurted out. "Tall, white hair, red eyes, kind of a sadistic stuck-up?" He grabbed Feliciano's hand, not even waiting for a response. "Do you know where he is now?"

"Why do YOU care?" Lovino bitingly asked, his eyes full with wariness. "And why should we? We barely even know you!" He tugged on his brother's arm again. "Come ON, you idiota!"

"It's not nice to call your bro an idiot, Lovi!" A brash voice rang out as the man himself swaggered into view. "What's all this ruckus-" He stopped, staring at the other duo like they were aliens. "P-Prissy Pole and Acorn?"

"Red Eyes! It's been way too long!" Feliks bounded towards him, his shy demeanor vanishing in an instant. "I was wondering where you were hiding yourself at. I even slightly worried about you!" He wildly beckoned at Toris. "Come on Tor, say hi!"

"H-hello there, Gilbert."Toris offered his hand, a strained smile on his face. "Nice to see you haven't forgotten that nickname." Gilbert grinned, grabbing the outstretched hand with much force.

"Well, who could forget the epic tale of the great little knight's loss? Expecially when it was by the hands of the all mighty-"

"I'd like to remind you we're not here to reminisce out childhood, Gilbert." Toris squeezed the brash weapon's hand, a mild blush creeping up his neck.

"Aaaaaanyways," Feliks interrupted the two's powerplay, grabbing both of them by their arms. "It's been two years, Gil, and no hello or anything? My, how rude, but I didn't really expect much from the crass sadist." The crass sadist bristled, ready to spring a scathing retort.

"Now, now calm down." The blond held up a finger, clearly relishing the moment. "I know you can't wait to have a friendly chat with us later on, but since we've met, how about a duel? For old time's sake. Maybe even the score between us." He grinned slyly, his eyes glinting in the light. "Well, how about it?"

* * *

IT'S! FINALLY! DONE!

풍악을 ~~~ 울려라~~~~

Aaaaand it's 3 am again haha g'night y'all.


End file.
